When we were pals
by SomeGuyWhoMakesFics
Summary: (PRE CANON) The workers of Sillyvision are an odd bunch, to say the least.


Henry breathed a sigh of relief. He had finally finished his part of the animation for the movie. You see, he and his Co-workers were to release a movie for their show, in this case, a holiday special. It had taken forever to animate the characters, orchestrate the music, and the voice acting part certainly took a toll on ones throat. Many cups of water were needed.

But, to his, and all the other workers delight, the movie was finally finished. This was a time of celebration. So, as adults, they celebrate the way alot of adults do.

Not the best idea.

The crew walked into a bar, tired grins on their faces. The bartender glanced at them, automatically recognizing the bunch. They sat down at the ordering place (Forgive me, I have never been to a bar before.) and the bartender, as all bartenders do, asked them what the would like. After they had received their drinks, the bartender asked, "Hey, aren't you that Sillyvision bunch?" The crew glanced at eachother.They didn't really think any adults watched their show. "Yeah, that's us. Are you a fan or something?" The bartender chuckled. "No, no, my neice watches your show. She makes me watch it with her sometimes." "Oh, neat. Tell her we said 'Hi'. " "Will do. And now, looks like my shift is done. Seeya." They waved a goodbye to the bartender. "Alright, enough of the chit chat. Let's get drinking, huh?" Joey said. The rest of the crew nodded in agreement, Susie a little reluctantly, but she supposed if she got a break for once, she might as well use it.

~A few hours later... ~

"HENRY, HENRY, COME HERE!" "Yeah, Joey?" "He took the dare!" Henry's eyes went wide. Seriously? Henry burst out laughing. He then, in between breaths, got out, "Wait, wait, really?" "YEAH! Come on!" Joey grabbed Henry's arm, letting himself be dragged to the room Sammy was in. Sammy wasn't very good at handling his drinks, so he had not expected Sammy to do it. He then heard the loud chanting of "CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG!" and looked up to see Sammy, standing atop a table, chugging away at a bottle of vodka. Wait, vodka? He never specified VODKA. He prayed that Sammy had forgotten the 4 beers part.

No such luck.

There were 2 cans of vodka already on the floor, a stumbling Sammy chugging away at a THIRD. Oh god...

Luckily, Susie came in, obviously irritated by the noise. She then looked up, to see Sammy chugging atop the table. Her face shifted quickly to shock, then to anger, and she stepped up on the table, scooped Sammy up, and carried him off of the table, over the shoulder style, while Sammy struggled, which didn't work at all. Henry looked in the corner, seeing Susie scolding Sammy for being so reckless, despite him knowing his limit, and with VODKA for Pete's sake. She then glared at Henry, about to ask him to come over, when everything was interrupted by Joey's voice 'singing'-If you could even call it singing, it sounded more like a wail than singing- "I CAME IN LIKE A WREEECKING BAAALL-" followed by a loud crash, and Joey screaming "FUCK!". Joey was on the floor surrounded by glass shards of a chandelier. The manager came storming in, and after Joey had paid for the damage, they were escorted out of the bar.

"Geez, I can't believe we had to get kicked out of the bar." Wally said. "Sammy drank 3 shots of vodka, and Joey pulled a Miley Cyrus with a chandelier, of course we were kicked out." Susie responded. "That's not what I meant, I meant, that, I can't believe that those two did that. Like, really."

Back at their apartment, hours into the night...

Susie, Henry and Norman were awakened by two loud shrieks coming from downstairs. They rushed down the stairs, to find a horrified Wally running upstairs, yelling "Nope, Nope, NOPE, IM OUTTA HERE, I AM OUTTA HEEEERE!" Norman decided to follow Wally, and Susie and Henry went to the room where the yelling was heard from. They looked in the room, to see an inky cartoonish devil, wearing a white bowtie, standing in the middle of a pentagram made of ink. Wait wait WAIT, BENDY? "Bendy?!" Henry yelled, Susie just face palming as hard as someone could possibly do. The little devil giggled. "Hehe, yup, that's me, the one and only!" followed by a little wink. "Nice to see you too, Henry." Henry, dumbfounded, shook his head. "I... I'm going back to sleep." "So am I." Susie agreed. "Well, seeya!" Bendy said with a little wave. After Henry and Susie were upstairs, Sammy said, finally the least bit recovered from the shock, "Well...Now what?"


End file.
